Metal Pyrrhia-Pantala
|-| Intro= THIS IS AN AU THAT BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! IT IS CURRENTLY CLOSED! |-| Summary = Summary The dawn of Modern Pyrrhia has risen and fallen. The cities of old still stand, but their buildings are bare, stripped of their beauty, only skeletons. Metal parts litter Pyrrhia, their dull bronze and copper gleaming in the sun that filters through the degraded atmosphere with harsh and unforgiving rays. Few green things are left; a plant here and there and the sad remnants of the Rainforest Kingdom. Machines are the only things keeping oxygen flowing for the dragons of Pyrrhia. Gangs rule the streets of haphazard towns and a dictator stands as the "Peacekeeper" of Pyrrhia. But what does he do to help? Nothing. Welcome to Metal Pyrrhia. **ANIMI DON'T EXIST; STANCE KILLED THEM OFF SO THAT NO ONE COULD OVERRULE HIM** Rules *Animi are extinct *All moon-borns are wanted for treason against the dictator |-| Government = Government The government is falling apart from the seams. Pyrrhian Dictator Stance and his group of followers to nothing to help, capitalizing on the resource money brought in from taxing the already-poor people. The towns are in ruins because of it, crime crawling at every corner, from con artists to full organizations. The only clean town in Pyrrhia is Advanced Possibility, the home of Stance. Many go to try to take over his gig but few come back out, thrown in jail to the mercy of starvation. Some are played with like toys, used and beaten and tortured until Stance has no use for them and discards them into the streets of a nearby village. However, after all of this time, a group has been hiding in the shadows, growing, waiting for the right time to strike down his reign once and for all. Old World Alliance Paris: Leader Rome: Leader Venice: Lieutenant (daughter of Rome and Paris) Prague: Lead Healer Madrid: Lead Cartographer London (Galax): Spymaster Florence: Lead Revivalist Los Angeles: Leader Recruiter Dublin: Forgemaster Reykjavik: Battlemaster Amsterdam: Seamster Peacekeepers of Metal Pyrrhia Stance: Pyrrhian dictator His council of 'peacekeepers' Intuition: Fatebreaker: Phantom: Battlehunter: Desolation: Orion: Ruinmover: Doomslayer: Zodiac: |-| Culture = Culture Notes |-| Cities + Towns = Cities and Towns Advanced Possibility: Located where Possibility and New Possibility once stood near the Five-Tail River. Oxygen machines are found floating near the edges of the city and some in the center. Great metal platforms float slowly between the gleaming skyscrapers, covered in scrap metals, tools, and disheveled-looking dragons constructing more of the sharp-peaked towers. Longhouses made of wood-and-copper are located outside of the city where the workers lodge. Clearsand: Located on a large island near the coast of Pyrrhia in the Bay of One Thousand Scales. It is the most densely populated city in Metal Pyrrhia. Thousands of dragons reside in the towers of varied height and material and the water around it turned a murky shade of brown many years ago, forcing fisherfolk to venture farther into the ocean to catch enough to ship to Advanced Possibility. Lightfeather: Located in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Buradhowo: Located in the Rainforest Kingdom. Larkspur Township: Located in the southern Rainforest Kingdom near the ocean. It houses mostly SilkWing, HiveWing, and LeafWing refugees from the mass migration to Pyrrhia hundreds of years ago. It is very diverse in culture and the houses are mostly made of wood. Not much metal is found in the township; however, most of the houses are starting to decay from years of wear-and-tear and rot. The ocean has not yet been tainted though they are running out of spaces to put waste and new dragons. |-| Ruins = Ruins Old Possibility: Ancient SandWing Stronghold: Old MudWing Palace: Old SkyWing Palace: Scavenger Ruins: |-| Machines = Machines Notes |-| Tribes = Tribes Though there are still purebred tribes on Pyrrhia, most of them have intertwined due to the displacement during the wars before Metal Pyrrhia. This lead to a large boom in "tribeless" dragons, also known as "mutts" since they had so much hybrid blood in them. 'Canon' SkyWings: Advanced armor and weapons for flight; most only work with armor and weapons and not machines and/or transportation. SeaWings: Diverse jobs but transportation and indoor farms are starting to take the lead. SandWings: Most work with transportation and machines, as they live in the desert, which is full of scrap metal. Most can build storage out of anything as well. IceWings: Weapons and architecture/buildings. They're the most protected tribe from the effects of the awful turn of events on Pyrrhia because of the Ice Wall and how they sell things at a high price. NightWings: Weapons and armor. Some can make machines; moonborns are more common but are hunted and shunned because of Stance's fear of one of them reading his mind and taking him down or foretelling his downfall RainWings: Turned to be the most rebellious tribe; indoor farms are basically one of the only jobs they have because of the fact that they're vegan. MudWings: Transportation, armor, and indoor farming. HiveWings: Armor, machines, architecture, and weapons. SilkWings: SilkWings do not really have a job that most of their tribe is devoted to; in Advanced Possibility, they're used for live art for Stance. They take up work where they can elsewhere and try to stay around the LeafWings and RainWings. LeafWings: Indoor farming, weapons, and machines 'Fanon' AviWings: Machines, armor, and transportation DeathWings: DriftWings: LightWings: MistWings: SwiftWings: Will add when revamp is complete TempestWings: Armor and weapons Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Work In Progress Category:Alternate Universes